


7 Minutes

by Queen_Leggy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boy this is going to be cheerful, Depression, Heartbreak, I ruin them, Language, M/M, Suicide Attempt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Leggy/pseuds/Queen_Leggy
Summary: Everything seems to be going wrong, and Yoosung's descent into the void finally pushes him over the edge.





	7 Minutes

He didn't remember when he first started his fall, only when he noticed he had. Classes were skipped, his house a mess, his computer the only thing he saw for a while. Hours were clocked into LOLOL and he forgot the last time he slept in his bed. He rarely ate and when he did it was something fast. What even was his last proper meal?

A knock on his door brought him back to reality and forced him away from his computer shelter. He dragged his body through to the door, opening it without checking who was on the other side.

Thankfully it was only Seven, with a wee basket and a worried face. Yoosung hadn't been on the messenger for a few days and had ignored all of Seven's texts. And everything Seven checked on him on LOLOL he was always online. His skin was deathly pale and the bags under his eyes were trying to take over his face. His eyes had also dulled down and he had lost weight. 

This kid was not alright, and Seven's worry only increased. 

"Holy shit Yoosung. Are you ok?" He started as a shout but quickly softened his voice, not wanting to scare Yoosung. Dear Lord, he had let himself go.

"I'm fine."

"You weren't on the messenger cutie~ We were worried about you. I brought food! Jaehee cooked it. I also brought games for us to play. Oh, and MC baked cupcakes. Chocolate chip."

"I'm so for making everyone worry." He felt bad, they went through all this just to make someone as hopeless as him happy. He shouldn't have ignored everyone. Without realizing it he must've blanked out as when he regained focus a hand was waving in front of his face and Seven was speaking.

"Earth to Yoosung-ie!"

"Sorry, thanks."

"Were you lost in the Space Station?" His grin was warm and bright, making Yoosung smile as well. Seven had this way of making him happy. 

Unfortunately, Seven had to leave early, after one game of Mario Kart as his boss called him into work. Before he left though, he made sure Yoosung went to sleep and left leftovers in his fridge and a bottle of water in his bedroom. So that Yoosung could take care of his health.

Yoosung had a dreamless sleep.

Months passed and Yoosung was still falling, screaming and crying out, just trying to fill the void so he could escape. He didn't remember when he started to drink and would end up drunk nearly every day. Every day he would drink more. It did nothing to help him and so he kept falling. It was like he was at the bottom of an ocean just gasping for air and hoping someone would come and save him.

His drinking worsened. 

Seven visited again. Seeing Yoosung in such as state nearly brought him to tears and then he saw the amount of alcohol around him and he burst out in tears. How could the light of his life fall down so far? 

Seven's help and tenderness helped. He pulled the smaller into his arms, holding him tight as he started crying and rambling on and on about how scared he was. He was powerless and scared, oh so scared. Seven could only hold him and tell him how brave he was, how talented, how brilliant. 

"Yoosung-ie. I want you to listen to me. You're the light in my life, my savior, you helped me so much just by being your cheerful, innocent self. I want to save you too."

Yoosung broke down into tears, he did not deserve this. Afterall Seven was incredibly talented, intelligent, funny, kind, loving, carefree... Yoosung could go on for days about how much he loved and respected Seven.

"Gah. What I'm trying to say is I love you. After all these years I finally know who I love."

Yoosung's heart skipped a beat, butterflies erupted in his stomach and his face heated up. He looked up at Seven's face, a sincere and loving gaze stared down at him. He wasn't trying to mess with him or anything of the sort. Or maybe that was what his drunken mind wanted him to know. 

"I... I love you too."

Seven held Yoosung tighter, kissing his forehead and telling him just how important he was. 

Yoosung moved in with Seven so that he wasn't alone. He didn't have much to bring over as Seven had everything he would need. 

With Seven's help, Yoosung slowly got better, he had someone to talk to, who would take care of him, who loved him and best of all, who would never leave his side. He would take care of himself and even occasionally cook for both of them. His skin regained its warm tone, his bags faded and all his lost weight regained. He was healthy and for once in what seemed like forever, happy.

However, depression has a way of relapsing and this time Yoosung was too ashamed to tell Seven. After all, Seven thought he was getting better. Guilt and shame ate at his insides as he started falling again. Further and further.

He fell, faster and faster, deeper into the void. No one saw him fall, no one noticed he was gone, no one cared to save him.

And so he fell, and he kept falling. His fall was slow yet terrifying and he grabbed out for anything that he could hold onto. Anything to stop or slow the fall, but nothing worked for long. 

He struggled for days, then months and eventually years. He forgot how it felt to breathe, how it felt to truly smile. He still tried to escape, though he didn’t know for how long he would keep this up. That day when everything in his head pushed him over the edge was the anniversary of Rika's death. 

He waited until Seven left, making sure to kiss him before hand. He wanted one last kiss, even though he certainly didn't deserve such a thing. He prepared the noose, making sure it wouldn't break holding his weight.

A call, from Zen. Seven pulled over to answer the call. Zen was breathing heavily, he seemed scared.

"Where's Yoosung!?" He shouted, his voice scared and frantic.

"At home, why?"

"Are you with him!?"  


"Er... No."  


"GO FIND HIM! He's going to hang himself! I saw it... In a dream. Please, save him."  


"Say no more. God Seven-Oh-Seven will save his light!" He pulled a quick U-turn, he was 7 minutes from home, and dear Lord if he was too late he didn't know what he would do. He drove faster, fear making itself known through his whole body. Why didn't Yoosung say anything?

Yoosung had finished with the noose, it was tight and strong enough for his liking. Getting a pen and paper he decided to write a final letter, telling Seven how much he loved the red head and how grateful he was for everything. However, he couldn't burden Seven any longer. He wasn't worth it, Seven deserved someone better, someone, who didn't hate themselves. He wasn't good enough.

After all, he had no talents or special skills. Sure, he could game but that wasn't a skill worth anything in this world. Yet, Seven was so talented. 

4 minutes, would he make it in time? Sweat dripped down his forehead, tears threatened to spill, his grip was tight against the wheel. Please let his little cutie be alright. Please.

Yoosung finished his letter, tears in his eyes. He proofread it so that it was perfect for Seven. After making sure it was perfect he tied the rope around a beam, checking the height and double checking. He couldn't risk this failing on him, it would make things so much worse.

2 minutes, thank the Lord that there was no traffic. He was nearly there. He sped up, going faster than speed limits allowed. He had to save his light, no matter what. 

Yoosung was having difficulty with the rope, his hands were shaking and tieing it proved difficult, at least it was the right length. Besides Seven was going to be out for hours, he had plenty of time. 

10 seconds. He leaped out of the car and raced towards the door. The password was, "I love Yoosung." in Arabic, of course. He stumbled over his words, his brain a mess. Yet he got through it.

9\. Yoosung wrapped the rope around his neck.

8\. The door opened.

7\. The blonde tightened it.

6\. The red head checked the bed room. No one. 

5\. The blonde took a deep breath, he was scared.

4\. Not the bathroom either.

3\. Is there someone here?

2\. Seven burst open the guest bedroom door.

1\. The chair fell.

"Fuck! Yoosung!" He grabbed the nearest sharp object and started cutting the rope as Yoosung gasped for air, kicking around to get the chair, he pulled against the rope so that it didn't constrict him. Seven was tearing up and working as quickly as possible. He then realized if Yoosung had the chair back he could breathe. He made sure both of Yoosung's feet were steady on the chair and he finished cutting the rope. As soon as the rope hit Yoosung's back he fell into Seven's arms.

He was glad he was alive. He wanted to see Seven's smile again, he wanted to see him happy, he wanted to live, become a vet, have a pet, maybe adopt a child as well. He wanted to live, it wasn't him he wanted to kill, it was his depression. Boy, was he glad to see Seven?

"I'm so sorry." His voice was hoarse and breaking constantly as tears fell like waterfalls. Seven held his lover close, as though holding something fragile, silently sobbing.

"I'm so happy you're alive." He bent down to press a chaste kiss on Yoosung's lips. His eyes widened and his face went red.

"You don't hate... me?" Yoosung was certain after everything he put Seven through, he would hate him.

"I never could cutie~"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, angst. I'm finally back to angst.


End file.
